Royal Love
by Turlesfan
Summary: So I know this is probably going to suck, but i wanted to give it a shot, King Vegeta x Vegeta.


**A/N: I'm just giving this a try, hopefully you guys will like it, if not, I'll just keep making one-shots, Yes, I will be deleting that story since apparently I'm no good at it, but anyways, let the story begin. I read a Bardock x Kakarot fanfic so I wanted to give this a try.  
**

Royal Love

King Vegeta's POV

I had asked my son to come to my room for an important meeting since me and him never seem to see each other anymore, he is always training to be stronger than everyone else on the planet. I am hoping that he will listen to me for once, my son is now twenty years old. So there I was, slowly pacing back and forth in my bedroom waiting to see my son.

"Yes Father?" Vegeta's voice knocked me out of my thoughts and I looked into his eyes as he did mine.

"Vegeta, don't you think that you've trained enough for today?" I said as I got closer to him.

"Father, you know I have to train to be the strongest." He said in a kind of irritated way.

"Hm, alright, how about me and you spar?" His face was a little shocked but his eyes shown that he was a little surprised. His tail swaying back and forth as we both looked into each others eyes.

"Alright Father. I shall spar." He finally agreed, now it's time that I show him what I can do.

* * *

As our fists collided, blasts, kicks, and everything else, me and Vegeta are pretty much even, but I can still win no matter what.

"Alright Vegeta, lets try something else." We were both panting slightly and now was my chance.

"Like what? We've been sparring for hours on end..." He said slightly irritated since our sparring had come to a pause.

I walked up to him, getting as close as I can and before he could even register what was gonna happen, I put a hand behind his head and kissed him. When I pulled away a few seconds later, his eyes were wide open and then he growled at me, now he was getting competitive and he wants to beat me. Now, we were both kissing each other with passion, Vegeta's face had a slight crimson covering his cheeks.

I pinned Vegeta to the ground, now smirking since he is a submissive Saiyan, unlike me, I am a dominate Saiyan.

"So Vegeta, what was that about you going to beat me?"

He only growled at me then pulled me back down to kiss him. As I was starting to strip him out of his spandex, he decided to just blast the damn things off both our bodies.

"You sure are eager." I purred and he just kept growling, we both were so aroused it wasn't even funny. His tail was thrashing around, I slid two fingers in my mouth as I got them nice and wet, then I teased his entrance.

"You ready son?"

"yes Father, please!"

I nodded and slowly slid one finger then, then another one a few minutes later, his back arching as I moved my fingers inside him. Then he suddenly cried out as I hit his prostrate. It was the sweetest sounds. After a few more minutes I decided to finally stop and give him what he wanted. I slowly slid in him and he was just so tight around me, I caressed his cheek to try and get him to relax.

"Vegeta, just relax my son. I know it hurts but you've been through a lot worse. Just relax and it will feel good."

After a few more minutes of beung still inside him, he finally relaxed and I started out at a slow pace for now, then sped up as his moans increased. This feeling was amazing, being inside him, listening to him moan, groan, and it's all because of me.

"Father! Harder!" he almost yelled at me because I was still teasing him, I smirked and decided to finally end this soon, so I started going at a faster and harder pace, just like we both needed. His moans increased dramatically as I drove inside him, I hit his prostrate again and he cried out in such pleasure it was unreal.

"F-Father...! I-I'm...going to..." Before he could finish what he was going to say, he came between our stomachs I came after a few more thrusts. We both lay there panting as we kissed each other again.

"I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too Father."

END

* * *

 **Yes I know, it probably sucks, but I did try my best...okay, I really want to atleast be a good writer...**


End file.
